Meant to be
by Madyluvs1D
Summary: First story, so take it easy on me. It's been 4 months since Fang let, and Max is still having to-real night mares about it. Max still misses Fang deeply, and wants him back. But Dylan still loves Max, so would it be so wrong for Max to fall for him too?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I was sitting on a branch, in a big oak tree, in the in the middle of a forest I didn't know. I looked around and saw trees, trees, and no surprise… more trees. I couldn't even see the sky, the trees were packed so tightly together. Suddenly I felt a slight jolt on the branch I was sitting on. I turned my head slowly to face him. He was smiling his famous half smile at me, the one that made my heart melt a little on the rare occasions I got to see it. I couldn't help, but to smile back. "Hi stranger, long time, no see.", I said through my smile. I hadn't seen him since he left us four months ago, but he was here now, with me, my Fang, and that's all that mattered. He frowned. "It's supposed to be that way Max. It's way to dangerous for me to be with you, or any of the flock right now." I hung my head as he said this. "But Fang I love you. I want to be with you, I don't care about the risk. I can't stand being with out you. If you want to break up with me, fine, but don't leave me. I need you Fang." , I said, choking on the last part. _

"_Max, I'm sorry, but it has to be this way, for now at least." Fang turned his head to the sound of leaves rustling. I saw anger flash across his face, then disappear so quickly I almost thought I imagined it. He turned back to me and quickly said, "I have to go. Don't come after me, it's best this way." He slid of the branch, hitting the ground with a muted thud, before taking of deeper into the forest. "Fang wait!", I said jumping down, and running to catch up with him. He had a head start, and was faster on land than I was. I was running at full speed in the direction that Fang went. But I didn't get why he didn't just fly away? I lost sight of Fang, so I followed his sent. "FANG WAIT!", I screamed at the top of my lungs. "FANG COME BACK! FANG PLEASE, WAIT! FAAAAAANGE!", I continued screaming. I saw a light ahead. I pushed on, pulling aside thorn bushes as they got in my way. I felt one slice my arm, but I didn't care. The light was getting brighter as I ripped into a clearing. There I saw my worst night mare, an Eraser standing over a bloody, beaten up, Fang._

_I stopped dead in my tracks, and for the first time in my life, I was frozen with fear. The Eraser looked up at me and snarled once before, running to the other side of the clearing, and disappearing into the deep forest. I blinked several times, and ran to Fang's side, tears already streaming down my face. "Fang, Fang can you hear me?", I whispered. He turned his head slowly, to look at me. "Max?", he said sounding sleepy. I broke out into full on sobs, at the sound of his weak voice. He reached out with a shaking hand, and wiped away my tears the best he could. "Shhhhhhhh" , he said, slowly. "It's supposed to be this way remember? I'm supposed to be the first to die."_

I shot up in bed quickly, tears still streaming down my face. I reached up to wipe my eyes, only to find that my right arm stung a little. I looked down and saw several, bleeding, little marks on my arm. Right were the thorns had cut me in my dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Sorry that chapter 1 was small and hard to read, I tried editing and uploading three times before I gave up and decided to go ahead and write chapter 2. I'm still getting used to fan fiction so I'm sorry if sometimes the chapters are a little messed up. I hope you liked the first chapter, and I hope you like this one. The more reviews I get the faster I'll type, but please review even if you didn't like it, and give me pointers on how to make it better. Ok, I'm going to stop rambling now and let you read chapter 2. Enjoy!*

I was still a little shaken up about the dream, but I keep going over all the reasons why it made no sense, a) Erasers are extinct b) even if Erasers still existed, one Eraser by it's self, would have been no match for Fang c) um, I can't think of anymore reasons, except it just plain doesn't make sense!

Sighing heavily, I went to my dresser and pulled out a long sleeve shirt. Being 98% human and 2% bird, I always healed really fast, but I wasn't taking any chances this time, I didn't want any of the rest of the flock seeing little pink marks on my arm and questioning me about it.

They already think I'm crazy enough, having a voice inside that gives me fortune cookie like information, we didn't need to add 'whatever happens to me in dream world happens to me in real world', to it.

I pulled on the shirt, and went to close my dresser drawer, when I saw the little piece of paper sticking out from under a pair of jeans, the same piece of paper that I had found in Fang's room four months ago.

I pulled it out from under my jeans, and sat on the bed, unfolding it slowly. I took a deep breath before reading it over again, like I've done every day since Fang left us:

Dear Max-

You looked so beautiful today. I'm going to remember what you looked like forever. And I hope you remember me the same way- clean ha-ha. I'm glad our last time together was happy. But I'm leaving tonight, leaving the flock, and this time it's for good.

I don't know if I'll ever see you again. The thing is, Max, that everyone is a little bit right. Added up all together, it makes one big right. Dylan's a little bit right about how my being here might be putting the rest of you in danger. The threat might have been just about , but we don't know that for sure.

Angel is a little bit right about how splitting up the flock will help us survive. And the rest of the flock is a little bit right about how when you and I are together, we're focused on each other-we can't help it.

The thing is, Maximum, I love you. I can't help but to be focused on you when we're together. If you're in the room, I want to be next to you. If you're gone, I think about you. You're who I want to talk to. In a fight, I want you at my back. When we're together, the sun is shining. When we're apart, everything is in shades of gray.

I hope you'll forgive me someday for turning our worlds into shades of gray-at least for a while. You're not at your best when you're focused on me.

I mean, you're at your best Maxness, but not your best leaderness. I mostly need Maxness. The flock mostly needs leaderness. And Angel, if you're listening to this, it ain't you, sweetie.

Not yet. At least for a couple more years, the flock needs a leader to survive, no matter how capable everyone thinks he or she is. The truth is that they do need a leader, and the truth is that you are the best leader.

It's one of the things I love about you. But the more I thought about it, the more sure I got that this is the right thing to do. Maybe not for you, or for me, but for all of us together, our flock.

Please don't try to find me. This is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, besides wearing that suit today, and seeing you again will only make it harder.

You'd ask me to come back, and I would, because I can't say no to you. But all the same problems would still be there, and I'd end up leaving again, and then we'd have to go through this all over again.

I love you. I love your smile, your snarl, your grin, your face when you're sleeping. I love your hair streaming out behind you as we fly, with the sun making it shine, if it doesn't have to much mud or blood in it.

I love seeing your wings spread out, white and brown and tan and speckled, and the tiny, downy feathers right at the top of your shoulders. I love your eyes, whether they're cold or calculating or suspicious or laughing or warm, like when you look at me.

You're the best warrior I know, the best leader. You're the most comforting mom we've ever had. You're the biggest goofball, the worst driver, and a truly lousy cook.

You've kept us safe and provided for us, in good times and bad. You're my best friend, my first and only love, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, with wings or without.

Tell you what sweetie: If in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the world is still more or less in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of that cliff were we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. You know the one.

Twenty years from today, if I'm alive, I'll be there, waiting for you. You can bet on it.

Good-bye, my love.

Fang

P.S. Tell everyone I sure will miss them.

For the second time today I had to dry my eyes. I took a few deep breaths before standing up and putting the note away.

I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror I kept on top of my dresser, and saw that my eyes were red and a little puffy, but the flock wouldn't notice. Ever since Fang left, I always seemed to have the same look of sadness in my eyes, the same red, puffy eyes, along with the occasional case of the sniffles.

The flock and I have this don't ask, don't tell policy now, when it comes me, and my "feelings". They also knew never to mention, bring up, or talk about Fang around me. I took one more deep breath before opening up my bed room door, and stepping outside the safe, secure are that is my room.

*okay, I know that was kind of boring, but it'll get better, I promise. Please review!*


End file.
